Described embodiments relate generally to web-based video viewing and specifically to recommending videos based on keywords extracted from titles of videos in an online video content distribution system.
Networked video viewing enables users to upload, watch and share videos in fast-growing online video entertainment communities. An online video content distribution site such as YOUTUBE allows content providers to upload videos easily; users of the site can easily share videos by mailing links to others, or embedding them on web pages or in blogs. Users browsing the video content distribution site can find videos of interest by, for example, searching for videos, browsing video directories, or sorting videos by ratings assigned to the videos.
To facilitate users' viewing of videos of interest, some video hosting services group related videos together based on some measurement of relatedness or similarity among the videos and present the identified videos as video recommendations to users. One existing solution assumes that a viewer is likely to watch videos that are similar in content and ranks videos based on similarity of the video content. However, video recommendations based on such ranking do not always make sense to viewers. For example, a video selected based on its content similar to a video that has been viewed by a viewer may not have a suitable thumbnail, or be too long to watch, especially when the viewer wants to browse as many videos as possible within a limited time period.